


Gears of the Heart (DISCONTINUED)

by orphan_account



Series: Steampunk AU [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Steampunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of a steampunk AU I created for Gravity Falls, a multi-part fanfic of Billdip. I hope you guys like it, critics welcome. Updates will be posted once a week during weekends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Fated Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT 10/27/15: If you want to know why this is being discontinued please read this post I made on tumblr- http://2weaboo4u.tumblr.com/post/131847982374/a-note-on-billdip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is a struggling inventor in the world of steam-powered technology but one day a mysterious man strolls into his shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently in the process of transferring this work from my Tumblr, so just a little heads up.

Dipper shifted his goggles back up to his forehead, wiping a bit of sweat off his brow with a worn brown glove over his calloused hands. He adjusted his loosened russet red tie and disheveled grease stained cream button up purposely, oiling the gears and tweaking them gently with a pair of precision pliers. However, his concentration was soon interrupted by the door of his shop slamming open and the click of heels against the floor that he knew too well. 

“Hey broski! What nerd thing ya working on today?” Mabel boomed, coming into the back room where her brother did his work. 

“I told you not to call me that…” He groaned, putting down his equipment to look over at his sister. His brow rose slightly at her colorful, flamboyant skirt and corset that contained pink elements. He didn’t understand why but she was a fashion designer, and people loved her designs so how was he to judge? “Also I’m working on a mechanical bird, I was in the middle of making some tweaks to its gears.”

“Ohhh! Can it sing?” She asked eagerly to which he scratched his head and shrugged in defeat. 

“Well… it does have a music box, but it can’t sing exactly…” He answered hesitantly, glancing over at his work so far.

“I know that you can do it, don’t limit yourself,” She scolded, crossing her arms and looking up at him despite wearing heels. “Use your big nerd brain!”

“Alright, alright, I’ll work on it,” He chuckled, taking off his gloves. “Anyway, can I get you some tea? It’s not too often that you have a moment away from work,” He offered.

“No thank you, I’ll be leaving soon anyway,” She objected with a raised hand. “By the way how has the rest of the family been these days?” 

“Hm… well hard to say. Gruncle Stan still has his casino I believe, Soos has been busy with his repairman job, and Wendy has been away for a while since she had to deliver some goods to a place pretty far from here,” He explained with a sigh. He didn’t mind too much but it got a little lonely sometimes.

“I see, I see,” She nodded thoughtfully, considering paying a visit to the others when she got the chance. “Well I’ll leave you to your work now brobro, smell you later,” She grinned before whisking out the door. 

“See you…” He sighed, returning to his mechanical bird. He stared at it, wondering how on earth he would pull off creating some type of voice box for it. Adjusting the little ponytail on the back of his head that was completely unneeded since his hair was kind of short, he got back to work on the little robot. After a few hours of tinkering he heard the door gently open and he perked up in surprise. Mabel always slammed the door open so that could only mean… a customer! 

He hurried up to the front counter only to find that a very dapper looking gentleman had sauntered into his quaint shop and quite frankly was very handsome. He wore a curious yellow tailcoat, his tuxedo looking like it had never touched a speck of dirt in its lifetime. His hair was unlike anything Dipper had seen before, half a bright blonde and the other the deepest of black. The gentleman stared at him for a moment with his one cat-like eye as the other was covered with a plain velvet eye patch. He smiled charmingly and tipped his posh ebony top hat to the boy. 

“Hello my good sir, I am Bill Cipher. I am interested in some your fantastic wares,” The gentleman greeted smoothly.


	2. A Deal with a Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious man who has come to visit Dipper seems interested in his work but what's the catch?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently in the process of transferring this work from my Tumblr, so just a little heads up.

Dipper’s eyes went wide with disbelief and his jaw dropped dramatically. Someone… was actually interested in his inventions! He grinned widely and hurried about, getting some of his recent creations onto the counter. “I have so many things to show you! This right here is a flying board, it can be used for tra-,” His enthusiastic ramble was interrupted by a polite raise of Bill’s hand and an amused chuckle from the gentleman.

“Slow down my boy, you haven’t even introduced yourself before your inventions,” He smiled down at the creator of these interesting baubles and gadgets. Dipper flushed a little and grinned awkwardly back up at him. 

“My bad Mr. Cipher, the name’s Dipper Pines,” He replied, rubbing the back of his head and glancing away. He was a little worried his bad manners would cause him to lose some credibility with this mysterious customer. It was rare to get one at all, and whenever he did they were often just an average Joe or Jane.

“It’s alright, but you seem quite devoted to your work young man. I have to say that I’m quite impressed,” Bill complimented, looking around the shop with a casual curiosity. He inspected a pair of small square objects that could easily fit in someone’s hand. Both had a long antenna protruding from the top, the front containing an interesting set of holes above a dial numbered one through three. “What do these do?” He questioned, gently holding each in one of his palms and inspecting them with a raised brow. 

“Oh! Those can be used for long distance communication,” Dipper piped up, coming out from behind the counter to the posh gentleman’s side. The opposite appearance of the pair was something interesting but he wasn’t one to judge. “These dials put them on a kind of channel that can match them up with each other,” He explained, turning the said dials both to number three. “When you speak into one, you can hear it in the other. Let me demonstrate,” He continued as he took one of the gadgets and went into the backroom. After a few moments his voice could be heard coming out of the device in Bill’s hand. “Hello! See what I mean?” He asked through the long distance communicator. 

“Yes, I do,” Bill spoke with that chuckle of his, watching as Dipper returned to his side. The inventor turned the devices off and put them back onto their display. He nodded in approval before turning to his customer.

“So what do you think?” Dipper asked eagerly, waiting for a response. If someone as rich looking as this guy bought one of his inventions he could finally afford half decent food again. Although Mabel sometimes brought him some weird fancy food, which he didn’t care for very much but it was free. 

Bill thought for a moment and slowly nodded. “I think you’re an amazing inventor, you have a lot of potential,” He answered positively, grinning widely at the young man. “In fact, I want to fund you and your inventions,” He decided with a nod.  
Dipper stared at Bill for a moment in yet another moment of disbelief. Finally after several moments he spoke. “W-wow… I don’t know what to say Mr. Cipher. I can’t believe this is happening!” He grinned, feeling like he was going to burst from joy.

“Of course, I have a few requirements,” Bill mentioned casually, studying Dipper’s reaction. “You’ll need to attend parties and special events with me, and I will be around very often,” He explained smoothly. “You’ll be expected to work for your funding,” He emphasized with a strange tone.

Dipper took no heed to this tone however and simply nodded eagerly. “Of course! I’ll do anything,” He promised affirmatively.

“Then, do we have ourselves a deal?” Bill asked, extending his hand out to Dipper whom nodded once more in response. He reached out to shake the gentleman’s hand and could have sworn he saw a flash of blue in that golden cat-like eye, but ignored it and grasped his hand anyway.

Bill’s eye was suddenly aflame with blue along with Dipper. The inventor’s eyes filled with a panicked fear. But he couldn’t let go of Bill’s hand and watched as his once warm smile widened into a malicious grin. 

“You should be careful what you wish for Mr. Pines.”


	3. The New Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that Dipper has unwittingly made a deal with a devil in the heat of the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently in the process of transferring this work from my Tumblr, so just a little heads up.

Dipper was frozen with shock, a fear chilling him to the bones as he stared at the seemingly honest gentleman before him whom had proved to be quite the opposite. The flames didn’t burn him at all like he thought, but the possessiveness that lingered left him feeling a bit disgusted. Once the inferno had died down, he was silent. He had to process what the hell had happened first. But slowly, anger broiled to the surface and his face flushed red with rage. “Be careful what I wish for?! The hell does that mean?” He growled menacingly, grabbing Bill’s collar roughly. 

Bill chuckled and gave the younger man a condescending smirk. “Exactly that, you should have really used your head though before making a deal with a stranger,” He said nonchalantly as he easily removed Dipper’s hands from his collar. The inventor tried to pry his hands from Bill’s but found his grip was much stronger than expected. The demon leaned uncomfortably close. “You know… I’ve had my eye on you for a while now,” He said lowly, watching as the boy paled before him.

“Y-you… you’ve been stalking me…?” Dipper questioned with stuttering disbelief and wide eyes. Of all people to get a stalker, he was one of them. Usually only famous celebrities had people creeping on them, but suppose this was an exception to that. 

“Not quite… let’s just say that I got eyes everywhere,” Bill grinned mischievously with a glint in his eye. “I’m sure you’re wondering why you, and it’s quite simple,” He paused, seeing as the young man looked at him with that questionable confusion. “I’m curious about you. The way that you tick and how your mind comes up with all these contraptions,” He said before letting go of the human and taking a step back. “To do this of course, I’ll be living here to observe you from now on,” He smiled widely. 

Dipper quickly put up his hands and shook his head vigorously. “Hold on a minute! I don’t have room for another person to live here, and when did I agree to letting you stay?” He questioned with a raised brow. 

“When you said you would do anything not too long ago,” Bill shrugged simply. That was part of the deal after all, he had heard the human say it so even if he didn’t mean it to. It was part of the contract now. 

Dipper groaned ran a hand through his hair. “Well… guess I should get to work on making a second bed,” He sighed in defeat, going behind the counter and getting a small notepad out. He scribbled down a list of materials and measurements, pausing occasionally to make sure his calculations were correct. Bill curiously watched, tilting his head slightly to properly read the words. Once the inventor was done he got a leather satchel out of a drawer. He headed out without a word, not really caring if the demon followed him or not since he was still pissed off about that. Hell, for all he knew this whole contract deal in itself could be a hoax too. Just his fucking luck. 

Bill didn’t say anything about the fact that he didn’t exactly sleep being a demon and all, but a bed would be nice to lounge in. However if he was so unwanted he could only wonder why Dipper was evening bothering to accommodate him. Humans were such fickle creatures, often stupid and emotional… but this one was a little more interesting than the rest.


	4. Let Bygones Be Bygones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill has been living with Dipper for a bit and causing him som trouble, but that doesn't mean that he isn't holding up his end of the deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently in the process of transferring this work from my Tumblr, so just a little heads up.

It had been a couple weeks since Bill had started “living” with Dipper. Despite the small size of home that doubled as a shop he had managed to find the demon space to dwell in that, space being his room. Of course he wasn’t sleeping in there anymore, and opted for the workshop backroom instead where he created a makeshift bed. It was kind of nice since he could work on his projects as long as he wanted then just go pass out. However the bed wasn’t exactly the sturdiest… furniture was not his forte. 

On this fine morning Dipper awoke to find five cats on the end of his bed, meowing at him in a whiny manner. He groaned and rubbed his eyes, staring at the felines tiredly. “For fuck’s sake…” He grumbled in a half yawn. “BILL! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!” He yelled, causing the cats to go in several different directions. They knocked over some of his stuff too while Bill walked in with a big grin.

“Pine tree! Did you enjoy the cats?” Bill asked cheerfully, looking all refreshed and not tired at all. It kind of pissed Dipper off, that demon always looked perfect somehow. It must have been magic.

“No! What did I tell y-yu-ACHOO!” Dipper was cut off by one of those accursed adorable sneezes of his and sniffled, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

“Aw, you sneeze like a kitten,” Bill teased lightly, knowing that it would annoy the young man to be told that. It was quite endearing actually, he enjoyed pushing Dipper’s buttons just to see his reactions.

Dipper blushed and glared at Bill, even pouting slightly. “Shut up! I told you not to bring animals into the house!” He complained as the cats went over to the demon’s ankles and weaved around them. He picked one up and pet it gently.

“Hm… I suppose you have a point…” Bill trailed off as the cat purred quietly. “But I suppose I’ll put them back outside,” He sighed, walking outside with all the cats following him. Dipper glared at the back of his head until that hellspawn was out of sight. He got up and started cleaning up his stuff, finding one last cat hiding in the corner.

“Come on you little fleabag, out you go,” Dipper said, picking up the cat roughly. The scared animal of course started scratching his arms and hissing, causing him to drop it and cuss quietly. He was bleeding a bit and it stung, glaring at the other little demon before it dashed out of his home while Bill came back in.

“There, no more c-,” Bill froze at the doorway of the backroom, staring at the fresh wounds on the human boy. His slit pupil became a thin line, watching the blood slowly pool to the surface. Dipper rose a brow, a bit disturbed by this behavior.

“Bill… you okay…?” Dipper asked hesitantly, slowly walking over to his housemate. Bill’s eye was trained on the blood… almost like a predator. The look could send chills down your spine.

Without a word however Bill took Dipper’s hand and dragged him the bathroom. “You’re hurt, I need to fix you up,” He said sternly, taking a nearby washcloth to clean up the scratches. Dipper tried to pull away since it stung, but found that the demon’s grip was much stronger than it looked. Once Bill was done being Dipper’s personal nurse he nodded to himself in approval.

“Why the fuss?” Dipper asked, looking up at Bill from his seat as the demon looked aside in an aloof manner. He never looked awkward like this so it was pretty damn surprising. For once he didn’t look all calm and collected which to be honest brought Dipper a little bit of satisfaction.

“If anything is going to hurt you then it’ll be me,” Bill finally answered, looking right down at the teen with utmost seriousness. Dipper was his subject to observe and that meant that anything that happened to him should be under Bill’s control.

“W-what the hell… you’re… you sadistic sicko,” Dipper flustered, getting up and leaving the bathroom immediately. There was no way he would let Bill hurt him, on purpose or otherwise. With his face bright red he went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast… only to find no food. He groaned and ran a hand through his hair before throwing on some decent clothes to go out in public with and the last of his money. “I’m going out, don’t burn down the house!” He called before heading out to get some food and more supplies for this new invention of his. A clock that could go off with a loud noise at a certain set time! Perhaps to remind them of something, or to awake them from slumber. It seemed like a great idea.

When Dipper returned he found Bill leaning against the front counter and grinning like an idiot. The young man froze and looked at the trickster suspiciously. “…What did you do…?” He asked slowly since he was unsure he wanted the answer.

“Oh, just got you a VIP ticket to be in the World Inventor’s Fair,” Bill announced as casually as possible, to which Dipper responded with glee.

“Oh my- Bill! That’s fantastic!” Dipper smiled joyfully, dropping his bags and going over to Bill. “And here I thought you were just some freeloader,” He chuckled, recalling all the grief that the demon had caused him with all those shenanigans pulled.

“Of course I’m not kid! A deal is a deal after all,” Bill pointed out, laughing and patting the shorter young man on the head. As much as he enjoyed the pain of most humans, the joy of one seemed so much sweeter.


	5. On My Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Dipper are getting ready for a grand event, the World Inventor's Fair!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last transfer from my Tumblr of this series.

Dipper adjusted his rusty red tie nervously in the mirror, looking himself up and down. After hearing the news Mabel had created a sleek outfit for her brother. A dark brown vest with bronze buttons, a cream blouse with just the right amount of formality beneath it. His slacks matched the vest of course and Bill had even bought him new shoes for the occasion. It almost felt surreal… he was attending the event of his dreams. 

“Hm… I must say that you clean up nicely Pine Tree,” Bill commented with a small smile, leaning a little on the doorframe of Dipper’s backroom workshop. Dipper turned to him and flushed faintly, a bit annoyed with the nickname again but he couldn’t stay mad since this was the man who had gotten him tickets to the event.

“I don’t know how you wear this kind of stuff all the time, it feels constricting,” Dipper complained as Bill walked over with a chuckle. He reached up and slicked back the young man’s bangs a little, just enough so the constellation on his forehead was peeking out. He blushed further and immediately fixed his hair to cover his birthmark. “Don’t do that,” He protested, looking away awkwardly. As a child others would always tease him about that physical aspect that he couldn’t help, so he hid it.

Bill raised an eyebrow but didn’t question the boy, simply shrugging it off. “Alright, if you say so,” He replied pulling his hand away. “But I think it’s part of your charm,” He complimented, smirking when he got Dipper to blush. “Anyway, did you send all you needed to the set up committee? If not this is your last chance to bring something,” He reminded.

“O-oh! Yeah, I sent everything I needed to,” Dipper nodded quickly, breaking out of his daze and blush fading. Right, he needed to focus on the fair. Not on Bill’s weird tendencies towards him.

“Then we shall depart,” Bill proposed, taking Dipper’s hand firmly in his and heading out the door. His protest to this was halted when he saw what was awaiting outside in front of his shop. An extravagant carriage with a huge black stallion reined to it. The carriage driver opened the door for the pair before climbing into the front seat. The seats within were cushioned with soft dark red velvet of the finest quality. Bill sat across from Dipper, looking at him expectantly as the vehicle began to move.

After processing what he had gotten himself into he looked back at Bill and smiled sheepishly. “Don’t you think this is a bit much?” Why would the demon go to such extents? It quite frankly perplexed him.

Bill shook his head with a chuckle. “Of course not, we are heading to the World Inventor’s Fair. I expect that you would want to arrive in style,” He pointed out, leaning back and crossing his legs over one another casually. 

“I suppose…” Dipper trailed off, going back to staring out the window. The images outside passed by quickly as people continued on with their lives like normal. It was interesting to think that these people led normal existences… while he was over here sitting with the demon he made a deal with. Bill never really did anything too bad though, mostly just got in the way with his studying of the human. Why would a demon care? They have immense power and immortality. Humans were… well just human.

“I got you something as a gift Pine Tree,” Bill stated, a small black box appearing in his hand with a burst of blue flame. The boy looked at him in surprise since he never expected a gift from Bill out of all people. Bill handed over the box gently and waited for Dipper’s reaction, hoping that he would like it.

Dipper hesitantly opened the box since he wasn’t sure what it could be. However he found himself pleasantly surprised by the contents. A pocket watch of pure gold, engraved with an intricate pine tree. He couldn’t help but laugh a little, of course it had a representation of that irritating nick name. But the thought behind it was nice.

“Well? What do you think?” Bill asked with a small smile, folding his hands in his lap. He could tell that Dipper was happy with it but he wanted to hear the words come out of the young man’s mouth. 

“It’s a little too fancy but…I like it,” Dipper admitted with a flustered expression, glancing up at Bill. The watch must have been very expensive and made of gold on top of that. Only the privileged had access to the precious metal. 

Bill gave a soft genuine smile that Dipper was not acquainted with. Usually he was full of sarcasm and snark but for once it was pushed aside. “I’m glad you like it, I really am,” He murmured while even blushing a little. Bill blushing. That was a sight to behold. But Dipper’s own face was red as a beet so it wasn’t like he had much room to talk.


	6. Dreams Take Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Dipper arrive at the World Inventor's Fair! But will it be everything Dipper imagined it as?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual updates will be posted every weekend! Enjoy~

Dipper arrived with Bill at the building that held the World Inventor’s Fair every year for one day, and it was something he never dreamed of seeing up close. The huge domed building was surrounded by expertly placed foliage all around and intricate carvings reminiscent of vines crawling up the walls. A work of art in architecture. 

The pair headed inside through the ancient wooden doors edged with bronze, heading to a desk where attending inventors who were presenting themselves today checked in. Soon after they went to the show floor, finding Dipper’s booth right where they said it would be. Since he had gotten a VIP ticket it was very large, his inventions on display neatly. He grinned widely, picking up the nearby clipboard for taking orders and positioned himself. 

Eventually the show was on and Dipper was feeling very nervous, hoping that he would get attention for his work. He was even shaking a tiny bit. Bill noticed and gently pat the boy’s head. “Hey, don’t worry about this. You’ll do great,” He encouraged, calming the young man down a little.

“Thanks Bill,” Dipper replied with a small, hopeful smile. That’s right, he would do fine! This was a chance in a lifetime!

Bill nodded in satisfaction. “No problem, anyway I need to go meet some associates and partners of mine,” He informed Dipper. “I’ll be back here in time for the ball,” He grinned before heading out to do what he had said.

Dipper started the day hopeful and energetic, but by the end of it he was feeling pretty deflated. He had only made a few sales with interested buyers but majority of the time he was kind of brushed aside. People were interested in how big his business was, how much money he made… which honestly wasn’t that much. They were more concerned with his connections than his actual inventions. More often than not they would go to the larger companies and businesses to go see what they had created because of they were big and known to the public eye. They didn’t have time for a one-man small business. 

While Dipper was closing up his booth for the day Bill had returned, smiling brightly upon seeing Pine Tree. “I’m back! Ready to head to the ball?” He questioned happily, obviously in a much better mood than Dipper.

Dipper smiled awkwardly and nodded. “Yeah, lets go,” He replied, walking with Bill to the ballroom. The huge room was just as beautiful as the rest of the building. There were pillars that went up to the ceiling with vine like carvings wrapping around in gold. The large windows had a view of a garden that was hidden behind the mass of the building. There was also a large door to the balcony and courtyard as well, allowing more room for guests to socialize and mingle. In one corner of the room was a small orchestra playing music as people trickled in.  
Dipper felt awkward with all these people around in one space, standing to the side with a drink to help calm his nerves. Bill was socializing with ease nearby with other people but soon returned when he noticed that Dipper was looking a little out of it. “You alright Pine Tree?” He asked with a concerned expression. 

“Oh um… yeah. I’m just not used to being around this many people…” Dipper told in half lie, glancing down. He didn’t want to make Bill think that he wasted a VIP ticket on him after all. 

Bill looked down at Dipper with a raised brow. He could tell that the human was not in the best mood and it wasn’t just because of the crowd. “Then lets go out to the garden where there’s no people,” He suggested, taking Dipper’s hand and leading him outside. 

“I-it’s fine, really Bill,” Dipper protested quietly, though he was ignored. The dream demon was intent on getting alone and away from others. He went silent and followed until Bill stopped at a bench that was hidden away among the well-tended garden around them. They didn’t bother to sit down, Bill looking down at Dipper as the shorter man glanced away awkwardly.

“What’s wrong Pine Tree?” Bill questioned softly, still holding Dipper’s hand. The boy shook his head and kept his gaze down. “It’s okay to tell me, I swear,” Bill urged gently. 

Dipper was silent, but after a few moments he finally spoke. “I-… I was disappointed today. I was hoping to make it big, for people to notice how hard I work…” He mumbled, tears escaping from his eyes and running down his cheeks. “I’m sorry I made you waste a ticket,” He apologized.

Bill felt his heart drop. He had meant for this to be an opportunity for the aspiring inventor. But it had backfired horribly. “It’s not your fault Pine Tree, I’m the one that should be sorry,” He apologized, lifting the young man’s face so their eyes met. He took a gloved hand and wiped away the water from those innocent green eyes. Dipper’s tears kept flowing as he clung to Bill. It was strange that the embrace of a demon could be so comforting. “If you want, I can pull some strings. You could have your dream in an instant!” Bill promised with a grin, though was surprised it was met with a shake of the human’s head.

“No… I want to earn my dream with honest work,” Dipper smiled softly up at Bill with honesty. He didn’t want to become known through backhanded tactics. 

Bill was legitimately surprised as most would have taken the offer in a heartbeat. But guess that’s what made the boy special. He hugged the shorter man tightly, warmed by an endearing innocence.


	7. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is getting distracted from his work because of Bill and can't decide how to come forward with his emotions towards the dream demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit longer than usual but I hope you guys still like it~ Next update will of course be some time next weekend.

Ever since the World Inventor’s Fair that had occurred only about a week ago Dipper had thrown himself into his work. He was trying to come up with something big, something revolutionary! But there was one thing distracting him from his goal… Bill. The damn demon was always on his mind and worse yet the boy would feel his heart start to race and thoughts go blank when Bill was around. These feelings were strange and even illogical to him. 

“Pine Tree! I’m going out for a little bit, I’ll be back soon!” Bill called from the front door. Dipper jumped in his seat a little from inside the workshop, looking up from his draft journal. 

“O-oh okay!” Dipper called, flushing slightly. He waited to relax until after he heard the door gently close, sighing softly and doodling away. Instead of inventions however he found himself making a cute little Bill on the paper. He drew himself next to the doodle, holding hands with Bill and adding a little caption that read ‘Bill x Dipper’. He blushed and had a sudden thought. Bill holding him close… the two of them just gazing at each other affectionately… then… they could… ki-

“Oh my god! Who is that?!” A familiar female voice shrilled excitably from behind. Dipper gasped and fell out of his seat, landing on the floor with a thud. He looked up to see Mabel grinning while thumbing through his journal. “Oooh! Wedding outfits already? Who’s the lucky guy brobro?” She questioned.

Dipper jumped up and snatched his journal back, blushing brightly and hiding it behind himself. “W-what? I don’t know who you’re talking about,” He denied quickly, laughing nervously.

“You’re not fooling anyone, I can read you like a book. Come on, spit it out,” Mabel insisted, hands on her hips. 

“O-okay fine…” Dipper answered reluctantly, glancing down. “H-his name is Bill and he’s been helping me with my inventions. Recently we went to the World Inventor’s Fair but it didn’t go too well and he… he comforted me,” He explained softly. “Ever since I couldn’t stop thinking about him. How he held me a-and…” He trailed off and stopped, getting flustered. 

“Dipper, it sounds like you’re in love with him,” Mabel smiled softly, absolutely delighted to see that her twin had found someone. 

“I-in l-lo-love?!” Dipper asked, feeling his face burning with blush. There was no way, it was too much. 

“Yup! But since you seem to be having some trouble getting anywhere, I’ll be hatching a plan to catch your hunk of man!” Mabel proclaimed cheerily. Before Dipper could protest the front door opened and in came Bill. 

“I’m back Dipper,” Bill grinned, surprised to see that there was someone else visiting the human today. Was this the twin that Pine Tree had mentioned at one point? “Who is this?” He asked curiously, coming forward.

“Oh, I’m Mabel. You must be Bill! Dipper and I were just talking about you,” Mabel introduced herself with a wide smile, extending her hand for a handshake. 

Bill chuckled and gave Mabel a firm shake with his own gloved hand. “I see, all good things I assume?” He asked, smirking at the embarrassed Dipper. 

“Of course, in fact Dipdop here has a huge cr-“ Before Mabel could finish Dipper put his hand over her mouth to shut her up.

“Huge conversation. To have with my sister. Privately,” He replaced her words quickly, not wanting to expose his emotions quite yet.

Bill’s brow rose but he didn’t protest. “Alright then, I’ll leave you two,” He stated, leaving to go do something else for the time being. Once he was gone Dipper sighed and pulled his hand back in disgust when Mabel licked it. He shot her a glare but she just grinned.

“Bro. I just got an idea. Since he’s staying here you should totally go to his room and make a move late at night! Say you had a bad dream and ask to sleep with him,” Mabel offered with bubbly enthusiasm. 

As if it were possible Dipper turned brighter red. “Mabel! I couldn’t possibly s-sleep with Bill!” He argued to which she just giggled. 

“Fine, fine. But if you wanna get anywhere with him you gotta make your feelings known. Anyway I’ll be off, I was just dropping by for a visit. Bon voyage,” Mabel stated with a small wave of her hand, leaving her brother behind to consider what she told him. 

Dipper stewed over Mabel’s words, going back to work on his inventions like usual. But when night fell and he lay alone in the bed that he had in the corner of his workshop for a few hours he finally decided what to do. He was going through with Mabel’s proclamation. He got up and went to Bill’s room, standing in front of the door for a few moments. Taking a deep breath he gently knocked on the wooden barrier. Bill opened it soon after, looking down at Dipper with surprise.

“What are you doing here Pine Tree?” Bill asked curiously, leaning on the door frame lightly and just wearing some borrowed pjs.

“I-… I um… I had a bad dream so I was wondering if I-…” Dipper mumbled a lie, looking down at his feet and feeling his face go red. 

Bill smiled softly and gently grabbed Dipper’s chin, lifting the young man’s face so he could see those green eyes that he adored so much. “I would know if you were really having a bad dream, and I would be right by your side before you knew it,” He said sweetly.

“W-well… um… can I still…” Dipper was getting increasingly flustered since Bill was gazing right at him. 

“Sleep with me? Of course you can,” Bill finished for the human, laughing softly as he took Dipper’s hand and led him into the room. He laid down and lifted the blanket as an invitation. 

Dipper hesitantly crawled into bed with Bill, feeling the demon’s arms wrap around his waist and pull him close. Bill nuzzled him affectionately on the top of his head and of course he couldn’t help but cuddle in return.

“If you ever want anything all you have to do is ask my sweet Pine Tree,” Bill murmured, giving Dipper a little kiss on the forehead. Dipper felt like he was going to die from joy. Cuddles and forehead kisses from one of the best looking gentleman was something he never imagined doing, but he certainly didn’t mind.


	8. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper finally faces his feelings towards Bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that this came out late! I've been distracted by life *coughcough*mynewgirlfriend*coughcough*, but here's the chapter .u.  
> I'll try to get the next one done on the weekend like scheduled~

Ever since that evening when Dipper had decided to spend in Bill’s bed there was an unspoken tension between the two. It wasn’t like they had done anything other than cuddle and sleep. But Dipper couldn’t get that warm, fuzzy feeling out of his head. The way Bill had held him, close beneath the covers. It was driving him crazy. Not to mention the demon would distract him from his work by giving him random hugs from behind and leaving little gifts around where the boy could find them. Things such as jewels, gold, silver, in a very small amount usually enclosed in a handheld box along with a note that always read, “For Pine Tree –Bill”.

By now it had been a few days of this behavior, Dipper of course working on his invention. He had come up with plans for this strange machine that could do calculations automatically instead of a person doing them manually. As he tinkered away with the bits of metal at his worktable Bill strolled in and took a seat on the stool across from Dipper. He would do this pretty often, observing what the young inventor was creating. But this time he wasn’t looking at the invention, but at the Dipper. His expression was unreadable, his one golden eye staring at him silently. Dipper felt himself flush when he felt Bill’s gaze upon him. He averted his own eyes awkwardly and continued with his work. However he would occasionally glance up and find no change in the man before him. Bill chuckled and smiled softly, his cheeks just the faintest pink.

Dipper’s heart skipped a beat when he saw that gentle expression, freezing right there. He put down his tools and sighed, the rhythm in his chest picking up pace. He took a deep breath, telling himself he could do this. “B-Bill… ever since the other night you’ve been acting kind of weird…” He mentioned quietly. “What’s gotten into you?” He questioned, looking to Bill.

Bill’s eye widened with surprise and he grinned slightly. “Weird? You should see yourself Pine Tree,” He commented in a light-hearted manner. 

Dipper frowned and clenched his fists a bit. “Don’t avoid the question Bill,” He blushed, wanting some kind of answer for these unexplainable emotions.

Bill’s cheeks flushed deeply for the first time in front of Dipper, the demon smiling at the boy. “With how smart you are I would have expected you to pick it up by now…” He laughed awkwardly, looking away.

It took Dipper a moment for him to understand that comment, but when he did it hit him like a train. Not just any old train, a steam train going full speed on the tracks like there wasn’t going to be a tomorrow. He burned a bright red, even trembling slightly from the realization. “B-Bill you….” He stuttered.

“Love me. Yes, I do love you Dipper,” Bill finished off Dipper’s sentence, his own cheeks quite red. He was grinning as he got up and went over to the young man and embraced him. “But the question is, do you love me too?” He murmured. 

Dipper wrapped his arms tightly around Bill, not saying a word and hiding his face in the taller man’s shoulder. His mind raced, but in the end it was unable to come up with a plan. So he did the next best thing. “I love you too…” He finally replied in a mumble, looking up at Bill. 

Bill was grinning ear to ear, relieved to hear that his affections were being returned. Without a moments hesitation he kissed Dipper softly, their lips only lingering for a few seconds. The pair gazed at each other silently, no further words needed to express affection. Dipper leaned in close for another kiss, eagerly deepening it. Of course Bill welcomed this and returned it with equal passion as their lips moved together. At some point Dipper had been pushed up against the edge of the worktable. Bill’s hands started to wander and he paused for a moment to sit the human up on the table before continuing to kiss him. 

Dipper was getting hot, all that pent up tension was finally being released after all. He even dared to sneak some tongue in. Bill was slightly taken aback but soon returned it, their tongues gently exploring each other mouths. Dipper never wanted this to end, it was almost too per-

“Oh my God!” A female voice gasped from the doorway, followed by the clattering of a crate being dropped to the floor. Dipper broke the kiss to look over and find Wendy standing there, absolutely shocked from what she found. “When… I- what. You know, I’ll just leave,” She said, putting her hands up and turning around to promptly evacuate the situation. 

Dipper hopped off the table and gently pushed Bill away. “W-wait Wendy! I can explain!” He said, running after his friend. 

Bill’s chuckles turned into laughter when he heard their conversation from the other room, finding the whole ordeal to be absolutely hilarious.

“I’m gone for three months only to come back and find you making out with a dapper dude, what have I missed?” Wendy asked, turning suddenly to Dipper. She had so many damn questions. 

“O-oh… well that’s Bill… H-he’s uh…” Dipper trailed off, looking down.

“Your boyfriend, I can tell. But seriously I never knew you had a thing for men,” Wendy sighed, shaking her head slightly. He was one of her closest friends, how could she had not known this?

“I-I didn’t before, it just kind of happened!” Dipper argued, turning red again.   
“Apparently…” Wendy giggled a little bit, her shock subsiding by now. “But look, I’m happy for you. Congrats,” She grinned widely.

“T-thanks…” Dipper mumbled, running a hand through his hair. “Anyway, lets go clean up that crate you dropped. There wasn’t anything fragile in it was there?” He asked, starting to walk back to the workroom.

“Luckily there wasn’t, I got you some tea and other food stuff from Asia while I was over there,” Wendy replied, noticing that Bill had already cleaned up the mess that they had left. 

Bill smiled at Wendy and extended a friendly hand towards her. “Pine Tree already told you, but I’m Bill. Bill Cipher,” He stated, introducing himself formally.

Wendy took Bill’s gloved hand and shook it heartily. “Wendy, Wendy Corduroy,” She returned happily.


End file.
